


Ship Surprise

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cruise, Kidnapping, M/M, but not really, surprise vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason takes Tim on an... unexpected trip.





	Ship Surprise

“I hate you so much right now.”

Jason gave Tim a smug smirk and reached out to fluff his fiancé’s hair, answering, “Hey, don’t blame me, Baby Bird. This wasn’t my idea. You can thank Tam for it. I can’t even be blamed for bringing you here, since Tam was the one who drugged you and drove you here. All I got was a text thirty minutes beforehand with an address, a very brief explanation that you’ve been overworking yourself while I’ve been out of town, and an order to pack our bags.”

Tim pouted up at Jason from his spot in the bed, curled up under the blankets. Jason settled onto the mattress beside him and ran his fingers through Tim’s hair, stating, “Just relax, Baby Bird.”

“I will _not_!”

“Yes, you will, Baby Bird. I know you. Just give in and enjoy the ride, Baby Bird.”

Tim huffed and started to get up, complaining, “Jay, I’m fine! I don’t need a vacation, I need to get ready for the board meeting tomorrow!”

Jason rolled to lay on Tim and calmly answered, “Tam didn’t tell you? The meeting got postponed because like half the board has the flu that’s been going around the office. That’s the other reason that she wanted you the hell out. With your immune system as fucked as it is, plus the extra stress you’ve been putting yourself under, it could pose a serious threat. Apparently, a few employees have already been hospitalized.”

Tim sighed from his new position under Jason and shoved at Jason, grumbling, “Fine. I won’t try to swim back to Gotham. But I won’t be happy about it! And as soon as I find my phone, I’m calling Tam to bitch her out for this. This is treasonous, traitorous behavior and _I will have her head_.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, drama queen. You can prepare your guillotine later. For now, they have an all-you-can-eat buffet and you, Baby Bird, are going to eat everything I put in front of you.”

Tim wrinkled his nose as Jason climbed off of him, arguing, “I can choose my own food, Jay.”

Jason gave him a skeptical look, but shrugged and answered, “Tell you what, Baby Bird. You eat at least two servings, full servings, of vegetables and at least one fruit and I’ll get off your ass about it. And you’ve gotta eat at least three full meals a day, none of this meal-skipping bullshit that you pull.”

Tim grumbled to himself, but acquiesced, allowing Jason to lead him towards the cruise ship’s dining hall. As they sat with their food, Tim rested his chin in his hand and, almost to himself, huffed, “I can’t believe Tam would do this to me. And here I thought she was on my side.”

Jason rolled his eyes and reached out to boop Tim’s nose, answering, “She is, Baby Bird. That’s why she called me and not Dick.”

“On second thought, I’m giving her a raise.”


End file.
